


Face to Face, Dance Cheek to Cheek

by NidoranDuran



Category: Dead or Alive (Video Games)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Squirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:21:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28785597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: Helena comes home from a long day and taps her faithful servant Marie to help her de-stress. It's Marie's greatest pleasure to do so, especially when she sneaks in something she's been waiting to do to her lady for some time. Anonymous commission.
Relationships: Helena Douglas/Marie Rose
Kudos: 14





	Face to Face, Dance Cheek to Cheek

Helena really only wanted to see one thing when she got up to her penthouse. Marie standing there in her black and white maid outfit, smile bright as she greeted her right in the foyer. "Welcome home, my lady," she said, giving a polite bow and stepping forward to accept her boss's bag. "Are you doing well this evening?" She was direct, polite, forward, and immediate on the job.

"I'm doing a lot better now," Helena said, looking at Marie with a relief that she was absolutely desperate for. The tiresome lengths that she went to on her day to day since taking DOATEC had become such a frantic and exhausting mess that she gained a newfound appreciation for the little things in life, like having a devoted live-in servant who greeted her immediately upon her arrival. "I ate dinner with the board, like I told you in my message, so I think I will be heading straight to my room to relax."

"That sounds like a good idea," Marie said, smile brightening up as she walked right behind Helena, taking in the sight of the statuesque blonde in her black qipao. Every step forward was a steady march toward Marie's favorite part of her duties, and she had a needy pep in her approach, smile brighter and brighter by the second. "I did consider drawing a bath, but I wanted it to be fresh for you when you got in, so I will help you settle in and relax first." Marie was ready to do anything and everything in service of helping her mistress relax, conditioned by now to knowing exactly what it was that Helena wanted, and being fully prepared to do that for her.

Helena's bedroom was as lavish and expensive as the rest of her penthouse was, complete with a lavish king sized bed. One that she usually slept in alone, though not always. Not that her petite servant needed that much bed space anyway; there was still ample space simply to lie sprawled out on, an expression of decadence and relaxation above all else. Slipping out of her heels, she climbed onto the bed and lay on her back, settling her head down upon the pillow and letting out a long, relaxed sigh.

"Is there anything that I can do to help you, my lady?" Marie knew that something was coming, and she was happy to serve however asked, but she didn't know what yet. "A foot massage, perhaps?"

"No, I have something else in mind." Helena closed her eyes, her own smile growing. "I want you to use your tongue." She never said outright which acts she wanted Marie to perform. Not for anything sexual. A foot massage was about the limit of how direct she wanted to be. Helena was a refined and classy lady, after all, and it was important to hold on to that and to compose herself properly.

Not so important for the peppy girl almost jumping up onto the bed and scrambling forward, closing the space between the two of them and pushing herself forward with a singular desire to lose all sense. "I would be honoured to help you relax, my lady. Don't worry about a thing." Marie's hands pressed against her mistress's legs, reaching through the side splits in her qipao and slowly letting her fingers tease along them, feeling their firm definition but also ample tension. She had worked so hard, been on the receiving end of such a stressful day of running around, and Marie now had a duty to make her feel better.

She got her fingers up to the strap of Helena's black tong, and her smile only grew. Very gentle tugs began to ease the thing slowly down her body, drawing out her patient approach and easing them slowly off with a careful, precise motion. They slid down amid Helena's legs shifting and squirming, making it harder but also easier in varying moments through her shifting. It didn't matter; Marie had done this plenty of times before, and knew how to make sure Helena's panties came off, ultimately tossing them aside and leaving them on the floor. It was a mess, but she'd pick them up and get them in the wash alter. More important matters needed to be tended to.

"It makes my day much easier knowing that I can come home to a servant who knows exactly what her lady wants," Helena moaned, head settling back legs spreading open wide. Marie pushed the front of her lady's dress up to expose her waiting, pink pussy, a luscious mound that always begged for the attention and the indulgence she craved. "Satisfy me, Marie."

Marie didn't need to be told twice. She settled down onto her belly, arms slowly going around Helena's thighs and pulling herself in tight. She gave a soft blow across the mound, making it quiver under her touch as the warm, wert air softly ran across her lips and her clit. Then came the kisses. Gentle, soft little kisses. Tiny bursts of gossamer-soft affection that weren't the firm pleasure that Helena wanted in the least, but the tease was what she gave her. The tension slowly rose, Marie doing little to fulfill her mistress's demands yet. She was a respectful, obedient servant, but there was something to be said for having fun and playing around with her a little bit. She could never resist that opportunity, never pull herself back from the exciting opportunity to settle in and make sure she was losing her mind.

Helena couldn't well hold back forever. "Please, Marie," she moaned. Begging wasn't something she was too proud to do. Not for a lover she had grown so familiar with, and certainly not after the tense day she had. "Please, eat me out already."

The sweetest giggles rang out as Marie offered up the beginnings of that treatment, but still taking her time. Her licks were slow and confident, drawing out the motions she sought to overwhelm Helena with, taking her time in the passionate push into everything she craved. There was no rush on her part, no hurry that drove her too frantically toward anything she didn't feel she could do at her own pace. Marie was firm in control, prepared to make sure that Helena got what she needed, but on a time frame that Marie could take careful part in making sure counted. Each drag of her tongue along Helena's mound was a slow, appreciative treat that took its time in building up to what she wanted to bring her, and there was a satisfaction in being able to savour this steady push.

Helena couldn't complain. She was a stressed out mess, and even if this was starting slow, it was what she needed most. "Your tongue is amazing as always," she moaned, biting her lip and preparing herself, holding firm against the mattress as she welcomed every shaky expression of pure desire. She didn't need to be too feverish with this, didn't need to lose herself too abruptly to anything. Her pussy was getting licked, getting kissed, getting loved. Marie got her lips against her labia and sucked at them with an affection and a devotion that hit Helena just right, and she didn't care if it took a little while to build up to this.

Especially given the fact that Marie didn't drag her heels on it. She knew how to build up to the pace she wanted, and she steadily let the momentum rise, let the heat swell and the passion push them further along. Everything was careful and composed, Marie using what she knew and holding onto her certain confidence and the knowledge of how to best satisfy her, and she was eager to keep up the desires showing off what she craved most. Each lick ands kiss was a careful push into something hot and hungry. Not only was she getting a bit faster, but she was getting firmer, her tongue pushing down with a tighter emphasis to try and coax even more reaction from Helena.

"I can feel you relaxing," Marie moaned. "Does my tongue feel good, my lady?" She received moans in response. Even though she wasn't going too hard yet, even though she was taking her careful time with this. It was a good sign she should push harder though, that tending to and teasing her mistress would pay off even more. Everything she wanted boiled down to satisfying her mistress, to bringing Helena a pleasure and a that only escalated hotter with each push.

Marie got more intense. Firmer. She brought fingers into it, dipping one into her mistress and pumping away, at least until the thighs started to pull inward and press against her head. They snapped down, powerful legs holding tight to either side of her head, and that was the moment when Marie changed. She grabbed her thighs again and forced them apart, spreading them out and burying her face in tighter, starting to utterly devour her with the sloppy fire and desperate passion she wanted to make clear would push Helena to the fucking limit. Every greedy motion of her tongue, every push of her lips, was suddenly fire and desperation. Marie wanted to devour Helena's pussy, and she was prepared now to see it through.

"That feels so good!" Helena gasped, trying to wriggle and twist under the pleasure, but held tightly down by her own servant. It was a delirious mess of pure delight, a desire and an ecstasy completely beyond reason, and Helena loved every second of it. It was so fiery and wild, so much more desperate than anything she knew how to handle, but every step of the way, she remained eager, forward, succumbing without restraint or care. She wanted to lose herself, wanted to find the pleasures that she needed most, and she felt the weight of all these pleasures crashing harder down upon her.

Marie didn't let up. Helena's moans were what she needed, a wild, feverish drug that had her committed to these selfless efforts. She was Helena's servant, bound to do whatever she was asked, but to know she could bring her dear Helena to such heights of ecstasy was nothing short of pure spectacle and glee. Every push forward kept the moment hotter, stranger, growing more senseless and feverish as she explored her way deeper in. The licks pushed with greater hunger and desire, bringing around an intense need to give in that melted all reason away, left only the desperate and shaky need to give in.

"Marie!" Helena was louder. Needier. Her hips writhed about in the fitful expressions of pure satisfaction pushing her harder toward ruin. She could barely keep herself held together, falling into a spiral of chaos and lust that left no time for sense or control. Unrestrained passion and ecstasy kept hitting her, but Marie held her down, kept her in place and unable to vent all the physical reactions and frustrations that she wanted to use express her desperate lows through. All of that tension had to stay inside of her, had to sit in confused hunger and panic, waiting for a relief that could only come one way, and would be exactly what Marie wanted.

The climax that hit Helena was an overbearing mess of every last shred of pleasure tearing her apart. With hopeless gasps of wanton joy, Helena let herself go, expressing the shameless, ferocious rush of pure satisfaction that she needed most. Crying out in ragged delight and succumbing to the crushing bliss hit her without much sense or sanity. Doubly so as she came right into Marie's mouth, squirting forward a spray of clear nectar that Marie happily drank down, moaning in wild appreciation through what she was so ready to pay her. "Marie," Helena said. Quieter this time. Shakier. Her hips finally began to move as Marie let go of her, and she twisted about on the bed, thrashing through the pent-up emotions all playing their way through her. It was too much, but its strangest, hottest excesses felt like everything she needed and craved most.

Marie looked up with dreamy eyes at Helena through all of her burning passion, letting her steadily sink her way down into relaxation again. Marie had been waiting for this chance, waiting for the next time she could get between Helena's legs and push her to such frantic and desperate depths. This was the moment where Marie was ready to pounce, and she let Helena express that certain, decisive sigh of relief, that moment where Helena was signaling to her servant that she was satisfied and done.

Marie chose that moment to roll Helena onto her stomach, turning her swiftly around and scrambling up to lie on top of her legs, pinning them down and pushing the back of her dress up too, exposing her bared, tightly defined ass. Helena was confused and unsure what was happening, and only one thing pierced through the moment of haze. It was Marie's tongue piercing her back door and driving into her ass. "What?" Helena shrieked, startled as all new forms of sensation washed over her in abrupt, ferocious rushes of a pleasure that she was in no way ready for.

"My lady, your ass is amazing," Marie moaned, and threw herself into worship of Helena's perfect backside. Her hands groped her firm cheeks, spreading them apart and admiring that tight, pink pucker begging for her focus. She let her tongue push against it again and again, slithers and drags and rolls across the hole making Helena shiver under the growing excitement of what she was after, and every step of the way, Marie wanted to make sure that she was reverent, forward, pushing with a passion and a hunger that she wouldn't let up for the life of her. "I've wanted to do this for so long."

The firm squeezes and gropes left Helena startled, but hardly against this. The greedy licks had a special way of hitting her in ways that she was surprisingly receptive to, insane as it was. She didn't want to shirk away from all these pleasures, feeling the sweeps of passion inducing something ferocious and hungry from deep within her. She wanted it, even fi she didn't fully understand these pleasures yet, struggling to handle the growing commotion and fever that kept her pushing her. This was a lot, but its excesses in some weird way were just what she needed, bringing Helena sharper into a focus and a satisfaction beyond reason.

Sloppy kisses and circles against the hole kept up the treatment, and the more that Helena felt, the happier she was to give in. Her head rolled back, letting bolder and hotter moans express the depths of what she was succumbing to, throwing all caution away. She began to beg for more in French, fumbling into a frantic delight that she was growing to appreciate more than she could help. Helena's driven desperation came with a certainty that she wanted to explore these pleasures deeper, whatever they were, and she craved more than anything else the idea that this unraveling was everything she needed.

She begged for the tongue to push deeper, voice rumbling through the pleasures and the desires pushing upon her with so little restraint or sense that shew felt like she was coming apart at the seams. Helena had never felt anything quite like this, and had no idea where her servant had learned such depraved things, but she was ready to fall deeper, to learn and explore and succumb to devotions that would not let up on her. The pleasure was too much in so many ways, a multi-angle approach pushing her limits and imposing something wild upon her that wouldn't let up. No pause, no clam, no hesitation. "More!" she pleaded. "I need it!"

Making out with Helena's ass hole was the greatest show of affection and devotion that Marie could have imagined, and she would not let up, holding firm and pressing her limits, pushing her toward a ruinous rush of pleasures too wild to help, driving her over the edge and into satisfaction and madness. She forced her tongue in deep, wriggling it around while rubbing her face into the taut ass cheeks, arms wrapping around her lady's thighs and holding tightly onto her. She held her body close in this desperate show of complete devotion, a fiery rush of every passion she needed most, burning hotter and craving something that wouldn't let up no matter how hard she needed to succumb. It was too much to handle, but its deepest excesses only left her to burn.

With a hopeless plunge into burning ecstasy and chaos, Helena couldn't hold onto herself. Clutching the bedsheets, working up a heavy sweat, babbling back and forth in several languages through the clumsy fever of trying to beg for more, Helena was simply incapable of controlling herself. She was bound to come undone, and unraveled with hopeless expressions of wild greed. Her climax hit with a ferocious mess of everything she could have possibly asked for, moaning out in shaky bliss and accepting what she needed most. The most incredible and draining orgasm of her life hit, spine arching back so hard that she staring up at the ceiling, eyes rolling into the back of her head, every reckless crash pushing her to something brilliant.

Marie didn't stop licking. She kept going, working Helena over and making her struggle through what hit her. Even as Helena went limp and twitched about in confused panic, Marie kept licking, making sure that she drew this loving treatment out and brought her something soft and senseless before finally she sank into sleep. Marie could feel her go completely soft. She was out cold, rimmed to exhaustion after a long day, and only then did Marie drew back.

Spit strands clung to her lips and connected to the hole. Marie licked her lips and admired the layer of shiny spit she had left the hole slathered in. A job very well done with her lady's ass exposed to the air. She gave some parting kisses to it, proud of doing what she wanted and proud of being able to make Helena feel so good with it. Marie was done, and went off to prepare a bath. Helena never napped for long when she got like this, and Marie wanted a hot, fresh bath ready for her the moment she got up.

Helena remained asleep, face-down on the bed, her dreams full of Marie devouring her ass hole. Of a tropical island where a bunch of women were bouncing around in skimpy bikinis and fawning over the sight of the cute, Swedish blonde with her face buried in Helena's ass, praising her servant for being so well behaved and asking if they could have a turn with her, too. And it may have been a dream that Helena would see come true.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


End file.
